Battle B-Daman - Episode 30
All About Enjyu is the thirtieth episode of the Battle B-Daman series. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2004. Blurb ''It's almost time for round two of the final match of the Winner's Tournament. But Leanna's intuition tells her that there is still some good left in Enjyu, despite how evil he acts on the outside. What is it about Enjyu's past that makes him who he is today? '' Plot Yamato is still confused as to how he lost the first round of the final match. After having talked down to Yamato, the others try to confront him, but Liena tells them to stop. She insists that there is still some good left in Enjyu, but the others are still reluctant to believe that. In a flashback, Enjyu remembers losing a B-DaBattle when he was younger, and being made fun of for losing. He hated going back to his "run-down life," and claimed that B-DaBattling was his only way out. His father used to force him to lose to other B-DaPlayers so he could earn money for him. One day, he refused to lose anymore on purpose, and ran away. After he is befriended by a kid named Cornell, he tells him that he has the heart of a true B-DaPlayer, and convinces him to battle for real, and agrees to help him. They soon become best friends. He tells his father that he's going to enter in a B-Daman tournament, and if he wins, he could quite possibly go on to compete in the national B-Daman championships. At his tournament, he seems to be advancing, and will go on to battle Cornell in the finals. After remembering what his father said about power, he advances to the finals. Meanwhile, Cornell's other friends go to Enjyu and pay him to lose, due to orders from Cornell, since he's afraid of his reputation being ruined. But he refuses to lose anymore, and throws the money back. Once outside with the crowd ready to B-DaBattle Cornell, the whole crowd starts booing Enjyu and saying he's a cheater, but Enjyu says that he advanced to the finals fair and square. He asks Cornell to tell them the truth, but instead he also calls Enjyu a cheater, in order to protect his reputation. The crowd then starts throwing things at Enjyu, and tell him to just go home. After arriving back at his house, his father tells him that he has to be selfish if he ever wants to get what he wants. He challenges his father to a battle, and promises that from now on he'll take what he wants at whatever the cost. He then goes to the World Junior Championship where Cornell is participating, and fires his B-Daman at Cornell as revenge for what he did. Back at the Winner's Tournament, it's just about time for round 2 of Yamato vs. Enjyu... Characters *Enjyu *Yamato Delgado *Terry McScotty *Grey Michael Vincent *Liena Grace Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Armada *Mie Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Vinnie V *Meowmigos *B-Da Mage *Cornell (Flashback) *Taiju (Flashback) *Ababa (Flashback) B-Daman *Cobalt Saber *Blazing Kahn *Lightning Kahn Featured B-Da Battles *Enjyu vs. Cornell *Enjyu vs. Taiju *Enjyu vs. Cornell Video Battle b-daman ep 30 all about enjyu (english) Gallery All About Enjyu 1.png I238059042 76200 5.jpg All About Enjyu 4.png All About Enjyu 2.png All About Enjyu 3.png All About Enjyu 5.png All About Enjyu 6.png All About Enjyu 7.png All About Enjyu 8.png All About Enjyu 9.png Kid enjyu.jpg All About Enjyu 10.png